Payback
by stargatefan87
Summary: Sequel to Blind Date.  Daniel and Vala get back at Jack and Sam.


Title: Payback

Summary: Sequel to Blind Date. Daniel and Vala get back at Jack and Sam.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Sames as always, I own nothing.

**A/N: This is one is for you littleellie30 since you suggested it.**

**Payback**

Daniel woke up to find Vala's head lying on his chest, her hair splayed out in every direction.

She stirred and looked at him. "Morning darling." She lifted her head off of him.

He smiled sleepily at her. "Good morning."

Before either of them could utter another word, Daniel's cell phone rang.

He groaned and looked at the caller ID seeing that it was Jack.

Vala peered over his shoulder. "Who is it?"

"It's Jack." A sudden smile crept over his face. "Hey I have an idea, let's play a little joke on Jack and Sam to get back at them for last night. Don't say anything, just play along."

Vala giggled and then nodded.

Daniel pressed the talk button on his phone. "Hello?" He feigned a sleepy voice hoping to fool Jack.

"Morning Danny boy! How did last night go? Did Vala go home with you? Is she still there now?"

"What? No, she isn't here, we had dinner and then got into an argument and she stormed out on me and I haven't seen her since."

Vala had to stifle her giggles while listening to Daniel talk to Jack.

"What? You two fought?" Jack sounded surprised.

Daniel sighed. "Yes Jack, we did. I'm guessing that she just got a ride back to the SGC. I told you that things would never work out between me and Vala, and now I don't know if we are even still friends or not."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I swear Sam told me that she loved you, and I know that you have feelings for her too."

"Well I do, but now it doesn't matter, I'm pretty sure she hates me now. We are just too different. I really wish you two hadn't tried to set us up."

Jack paused before answering him. "We screwed up. Damn, this sucks. Hey hang on a moment, my other line is beeping."

"Okay," Daniel said and Jack put him on hold.

While waiting, Daniel pulled Vala back over to him and kissed her forehead. "He feels bad, I can tell."

She laughed. "Perfect, we will get them good."

A few seconds later, Jack came back on the line. "Daniel, that was Sam, she just got to the SGC and said that Vala is nowhere to be found! Apparently she hasn't been there all night!"

Daniel almost burst out laughing, but caught himself. "Well, I have no clue where she could be, unless she called Mitchell and went home with him, in which case I will be extremely upset."

"Her and Mitchell?"

"Well, I'm hoping not."

"Oh for crying out loud! Meet me at the SGC and we can get together a search party for the damn woman. I'll call Mitchell too."

"Ok Jack, see you soon."

Daniel hung up and he and Vala burst out laughing. "Me and Mitchell? Never! It's you or nobody darling!"

He laughed with her. "I know, I know, now let me tell you the rest of my plan."

Daniel and Vala got ready and headed over to the SGC. When they arrived, they let the guards in on the trick so that they wouldn't tell Jack or Sam that they saw Vala. Then Vala went to Daniel's quarters to hide.

Daniel quickly found Jack standing with Sam and Cameron. "Hey guys, any luck?"

Cam spoke up. "Why would you tell Jack that Princess went home with me?" Cameron looked a little bit mad.

"Hey, I was just trying to think of where she could have gone."

Cam frowned. "I wouldn't take her to my place, she might steal something, or I'd find her in my bed."

Anger flickered through Daniel. "No, she is done stealing, and plus, I'm the one that she always tries to seduce not you."

Cam put up his hands defensively. "Whoa there, I wasn't tryin' to steal your girl Jackson.

"She isn't my girl, thanks to Jack and Sam."

When Cam gave Daniel an odd look, Jack filled him in on what exactly had happened.

Daniel decided that he should stop torturing Jack and Sam soon, so he put the last part of his plan into action. "Okay, let's split up and look for Vala around the SGC, I'm sure she is around here somewhere. Now she does know how to rig the surveillance cameras, so she probably did that so we couldn't find where she went. Meet me in my quarters in a half hour if you still haven't found her."

The others agreed and they split up to look for Vala, except for Daniel, who just went back to his quarters.

When he reached his room, Vala was propped up on his bed, flipping through one of his books. "Oh there you are darling, I was getting bored."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at her. "I see that. I sent them on a half hour wild goose chase."

Vala looked at Daniel, confused. "They are chasing geese? Who let geese loose in the SGC?"

Daniel chuckled. "No, no, it is just a figure of speech. What I meant is that I sent them looking for you when I know that they will not find you. Now all we have to do is wait for them here."

Vala giggled before pulling Daniel down on the bed with her.

A half hour later, Daniel and Vala waited for their friends to find them, they planned to pretend that they were in the middle of a heavy makeout session and didn't even hear them come in.

When they finally heard a knock on the door, Vala jumped onto Daniel's lap and began to kiss him passionately. They heard the knock again, but pretended not to hear.

The door burst open and Jack, Sam, and Cam came barreling in. Jack had come in first and when he saw his friends in their current state of passion, he stopped so suddenly that Sam ran into his back and Cam ran into her back.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" Jack motioned to Daniel and Vala.

Daniel stopped kissing Vala to look over at his friends, he put on a fake look of shock. "Oh hi guys, I found her."

"I'll say," said Cam. "You could have told us you know."

Sam put her hands on her hips. "Something funny is going on here."

Daniel and Vala laughed and told Jack and Sam the truth.

Cam was still confused. "So you two are together now?"

Jack scowled. "Ya think? I mean Vala is straddling Daniel on his bed. I think we better leave these two crazy spacemonkies alone now."

The others nodded and left the room.

Daniel had originally wanted to apologize for their little joke, but the moment his friends left, Vala tackled him to the bed and there was no way he was going to deny her any longer.

Outside of Daniel's quarters, Jack and Sam looked at each other and laughed.

"Well Carter, I guess we deserved that."

She smiled. "Yes, we did, but at least they are finally together now."

Cam was still distraught. "Yeah, but now I have the permanent image of Vala stickin' her tongue down Daniel's throat burned into my mind."

Jack smirked. "Hey man, that's not my problem."

He and Sam laughed at Cam who shook his head and walked away, he didn't want to know what was going in Daniel's room now that they had all left.

**END. Short and silly. Reviews always appreciated**

**-J**


End file.
